


This isn't even a prompt...

by Elyrian_XIII, LeaderOfTheShadows



Series: The Dark Lord and I [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Crack, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-20
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-13 11:59:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 60
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15364182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elyrian_XIII/pseuds/Elyrian_XIII, https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeaderOfTheShadows/pseuds/LeaderOfTheShadows
Summary: Shadow: *says something about fanfics*Me: I would love a fic even if it would literally be "Voldy and Sevvie are a couple"*A moment of silence*Me: That's not a bad idea





	1. Chapter one

Voldy has a crush on Sevvie


	2. Chapter two

Sevvie has a crush on Voldy


	3. Chapter three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written by LeaderOfTheShadows

Voldy secures Sevvie all the nutella in the world just to impress him.


	4. Chapter four

Sevvie likes Nutella.


	5. Chapter five

They kiss.


	6. Chapter 5.5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written by LeaderOfTheShadows

They have hot-hot sex.


	7. Final chapter

They live happily ever after.

 

Aaaaaaand... The end xP


	8. Extra chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shadow: At this point thr comments are longer than the actual fic...
> 
> Me: That's a good idea!

Severus x Tommy is a perfect ship. Let's talk about it.

XD

Ps. Dun kill meh xP


End file.
